Clannad
Clannad !style=" background:#fff6ea; width: 10px;" align="center" | |- !style=" width: 10px; height: 10px; width: 10px;" align="right" | !style=" background:#fff6ea; width: 100%;" align="center" | !style=" width: 10px; height: 10px; width: 10px;" align="left" | |} |} See also: List of Clannad episodes Clannad follows the life of Okazaki Tomoya, a third year hight school student who hates his city and his everyday routine, while waiting for something that would bring color into his dull life. One day, while walking to school, Tomaya pases by a young girl muttering quietly to herself. Suddenly she exclaims "Anpan" and catches his attention. A brief conversation follows and then both resume their walk towards the school. |} Clannad ~After Story~ !style=" background:#fff6ea; width: 10px;" align="center" | |- !style=" width: 10px; height: 10px; width: 10px;" align="right" | !style=" background:#fff6ea; width: 100%;" align="center" | !style=" width: 10px; height: 10px; width: 10px;" align="left" | |} |} See also: List of Clannad ~After Story~ episodes Events in After Story take place immediately after the first season, following Tomoya's final semester of high school. After declaring his love to Nagisa, they begin to have a close relationship. Their life together will be faced with unexpected challenges, as the truth behind the illusionary world and the city's legend come to light. |} Clannad: Another World, Kyou Chapter !style=" background:#fff6ea; width: 10px;" align="center" | |- !style=" width: 10px; height: 10px; width: 10px;" align="right" | !style=" background:#fff6ea; width: 100%;" align="center" | !style=" width: 10px; height: 10px; width: 10px;" align="left" | |} |} Included in the 8th and final DVD of Clannad ~After Story~ is an extra episode set in an alternate universe. Here, Fujibayashi Kyou is the main heroine in place of Furukawa Nagisa. Love can be wonderfully exciting, but also extremely painful. Fujibayashi Ryou, Kyou's sister, is in love with Okazaki Tomoya, the male protagonist. With the help of Kyou, Ryou manages to sum up the courage to ask him out and now Tomoya and Ryou are a couple. However, as things progress, Kyou begins to acknowledge her feelings for Tomoya, and a love-triangle is formed. As everything is revealed, the sisters learn the pains of love and try to decide between the two loves of their life: Tomoya, or each other. |} Clannad: Another World, Tomoyo Chapter !style=" background:#fff6ea; width: 10px;" align="center" | |- !style=" width: 10px; height: 10px; width: 10px;" align="right" | !style=" background:#fff6ea; width: 100%;" align="center" | !style=" width: 10px; height: 10px; width: 10px;" align="left" | |} |} In an alternate universe to the original Clannad anime, Okazaki Tomoya is dating Sakagami Tomoyo in the 24th and final episode of Clannad. When Tomoyo is elected Student Council President, her dream to save the school's cherry blossom trees from being cut down begins to come to fruition. However, her never-ending duties and bad rumors about their relationship spread by fellow students due to Tomoya's reputation as a delinquent create a rift between the two. As Tomoya watches Tomoyo rise higher and higher into the distance, their relationship is stretched to the limit by a society that threatens to break them apart. |}